


Breaking Bad O'lantern

by tripperfunster



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carved from a pumpkin.</p>
<p>I wish I had a good pair of glasses to put on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Bad O'lantern




End file.
